


If You Could Read Them All

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Pining, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: After the search is over.





	If You Could Read Them All

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #24](http://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1692968.html).

The streets we went through were not deserted even at this time of night, but I wasn’t sure I liked the look of the passersby. Holmes had the information he needed, I thought; now we just needed to survive the trip home.

Holmes suddenly wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leaned heavily against me, and began carolling, “After the ball is over, after the break of morn, after the dancers’ leaving,” at the top of his lungs and off-key. I stumbled for a second in surprise, and he stumbled with me, then caught us both and kept walking, and singing.

I didn’t realize the reason for this utterly uncharacteristic behaviour until a loiterer glanced our way and Holmes staggered a little before recovering himself again. “Quiet down, man, you’re soused,” I said, loudly enough for others to hear, and Holmes grinned at me for a moment. Leaning on me as he was, his face was very close to mine.

Then he turned away and kept singing, as I pretended to try to shush him. “Excellently done, Watson,” he said quietly, between bars. Then, louder, “There came my sweetheart, my love, my own—”

When we reached the bridge he quieted, stepped away from me, and hailed a cab. I could still feel the warmth of him all along my side and shoulders.


End file.
